Aspects of the invention relates to a conveyor system for conveying at least one product.
Conveyor systems in which the products are conveyed from a first conveyor to a second conveyor are known in the art. At present there appears to be a need for a conveyor system in which the first conveyor is provided with at least one outlet between a supply location and a discharge location of the first conveyor so as to be able to transfer products to a next conveyor. This is desirable, for example, when a first conveyor bridges a difference in height and products must leave the first conveyor at different levels for being conveyed further by a next conveyor at each of said levels.